yumenikkimefandomcom-20200214-history
Purple City
__TOC__The Purple City is an area reached by taking the black stairs going into the ground in the Igloo Path. It's a dark town with gray gravelly streets and tiled sidewalks dotted with glowing streetlamps. Like many buildings in the game, the ones here are square with small black windows, some of which are broken or have eyes looking through them. The buildings are primarily purple. Population The area is largely inhabited by passive Terus. One can be found wandering around the outside of the shop, who, like most of them, will become violent if attacked and is afraid of a few of Me's effects. In the remake, there is only W.T, Shopkeeper and two Terus. 'Sick and Sleeping Terus' The bottom-most building is also home to the Sleeping Teru and the Sick Teru. Their house is empty save for some red cushions, a black apparatus, a garbage can (interestingly enough an outdoor metal kind), and a piece of paper like those found in the Building of Truth and The Edge. Neither of these Teru will respond to effects but both have dialogue when interacted with. Strangely enough, they seem to be the only completely sane Teru in the game. The Sick Teru, who has eaten part of the plant in front of the store (pictured right), has a greenish flushed face and will throw up when interacted with. While doing this they look similar to a hostile Teru, only with green puke coming out of the hole in their face instead of blood. It can be speculated, then, that this hole in enraged Teru may not be a type of injury or malformed facial piece but instead a mouth. This NPC will also ask you not to read the note they have left on the floor in the corner. The Sleeping Teru does not do much, but has collapsed onto some red cushions on the left side of the building. They will say "ZZZ..." when you talk to them. Perhaps they too have a stomachache from eating the poisonous plant and are sleeping it off. In the Remake, you can encounter these Terus when you walk in the southeastern door. By going through the broken mirror, you get to the Jellyfish House. 'Shopkeeper' The NPC inside the center shop of the city is a red, floating, footless figure with a white face and blue arms. When you speak to them, they will tell you that you lack a box, unless you have the blue box from Igloo Path in your inventory. In this case, they will take the box and give you key 1 ''and 100G for your troubles. This key allows you to open several doors to houses on the right side of town that were previously inaccesible. It is unknown what is inside the ''blue box or why the shopkeeper wants it. If it was in the Igloo Path, though, perhaps the Shopkeeper has left the Purple City at some point. 'The Black Blob and Glitches (original only)' Inside the building on a path down-left from the shop is a featureless black blob who, when interacted with, will display a series of binary numbers full-screen and then proceed to run around the house frantically, now with a red marking on its face. In the corner are three rectangles resembling Missing No. They will play a chiptune sort of sound when talked to. Another of these glitches exists in Pencil World, but serves only as a portal to another area. 'Shadow People (original only)' In the back room of the glitch house, through the door marked with a red eye (similar to the shop's) is a dark room containing a silhouette figure about the size of Me surrounded by smaller silhouetted people. They do nothing when interacted with but, when the player attempts to leave the room, the larger one will chase after her and send her to the Never-Ending Hallway. Perhaps it is because of this room and these people that the black blob acts erratically. Origami-Tan (original only) In the southernmost part of the city is a triangular piece of multi-colored origami with googly eyes. It will float around and transport the player to Majiji when interacted with. Origami-tan can also be seen at the Monster Party, playing a yellow banjo. W.T (remake only) W.T. is an NPC you can encounter when you walk in the southwestern door of the Purple City. It causes Glitch Event. = Notable Features *The sign on the outside and inside of the shop reads 目玉 (めだま, medama), meaning "eyeball." Perhaps this is what is inside the shopkeeper's blue box. Notably there seem to be eyes drawn on the mirror inside the shop as well.' *This area is host to the Shadow People event and Glitch event. *The Distort Effect can be found here by giving the shopkeeper the ''blue box and using key 1 to enter the building with three unmarked windows and a garbage can outside, then interacting with the mirror. Connections *Igloo Path *Never-Ending Hallway *Majiji *Dingy Hallway *Jellyfish House (remake only) Category:Locations